


Innocence

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: 30_kisses, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi reflects on a missed opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'Our distance and that person'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yami no Matsuei and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita.
> 
> Minor mention of other series characters

An innocent. Inside and out, despite what I know you have done- both during your time alive on Earth and since you’ve come to Meifu. That is how I see you. Every fiber of your being screams it, from the constant muss of your hair, to the frequent confusion in your wide, gorgeous eyes… your laughter, your pouting, your innate love for sweets, the way you crave praise and affection…

How I long to be the one to strip that innocence away. Not in a bad sense, mind you- not like that fiend Muraki desires to do. I’d be _so_ tender about it… Whereas he only wants cries of pain, I’d elicit such sounds of pleasure from you, capturing them greedily with my mouth as I kissed your parted lips and _loved_ your innocence away… But, it is not meant to be.

As I sit behind my desk, calculating my beloved, accursed numbers, I hear Konoe tell you that your suspicions are correct- that the hair that Watari had collected did indeed belong to Muraki. I wish you could have seen the way your eyes flashed; the chief thinks it’s out of intense anger, but I know of its true nature. I can see irritation there, yes. But the anticipation, the longing, the arousal in your eyes is what speaks to me the most, and I instantly know that you’d been yearning for that monster to be involved again in some way. I try to be disgusted, upset, hurt, yet all I feel is concern- and a deep disappointment in myself that I didn’t take your innocence all those years ago when it was offered in kind to me.


End file.
